


how to train your heart

by navyhurricane



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, enji can get eaten by a red death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navyhurricane/pseuds/navyhurricane
Summary: A classic HTTYD/MHA crossover:Hanta just wants to ask Todoroki to lunch after a bad day, and Todoroki just wants to show the cute dragon rider how he really feels.
Relationships: Sero Hanta/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	how to train your heart

**Author's Note:**

> lolol this was spur of the moment. 
> 
> OKAY SO
> 
> Hanta rides a Dramillion named Phane (yes like his hero name Cellophane)  
> Todoroki rides a Windwalker named Veilight (s/o to Laurell for helping me with it<3)
> 
> (the research i dID FOR THIS OMG)

Hanta seriously didn't know what was worse; facing down his dragon's anger because they ran out of fish snacks, or facing the huge double doors of the Todoroki cabin with an invitation to lunch on the tip of his tongue. Actually, it's definitely the latter; at least with Phane, he could just wrestle the Dramillion in a playfight and easily distract it. The youngest resident of the household wasn't so easily swayed, and Hanta has half a mind to turn on his furry boots and head home. 

He could hear the chatter of the day behind him. It wasn't odd for the village people to see Hanta and Todoroki together, or any of the young vikings in a group for that matter. Usually, they would see Bakugou and Kirishima unnecessarily racing through the sky, urging their dragons just that bit faster. 

Anyways, Hanta knew Todoroki was home; if it wasn't just because that's where the so called Ice Prince could normally be found, it was the way Hanta kept pushing Veilight's snout away unsuccessfully. The Windwalker is too affectionate for her own good, and keeps rumbling softly as Hanta plants kisses on her nose. From somewhere behind him, Phane grumbles and steps closer, wings tucked to his sides. Veilight lowers new body, and sways playfully, and the two dragons take to the air in a small game of tag. Hanta watches them, and realizes dumbly that that was his only way of escape... gone. Great.

Sighing and swallowing his nerves, Hanta pounds heavily on the door. It echoes inside the house, and he waits for someone to answer it. It doesn't take long, and the door swings open to reveal Todoroki's sister. 

"Oh, Sero! Are you looking for Shouto?" Todoroki Fuyumi is kind to a fault, and ever the mediator between her siblings and father. Hanta respects it. 

"Yeah, is he around?"

"Of course! Shouto, Sero's here!" The woman leans back in and calls out, and Hanta fidgets. Fuyumi engages him in a little chatter, just about Phane and his family, and how the few sheep they own have been doing. Footsteps ring out on a staircase, and Hanta looks over Fuyumi's shoulder to see his favorite Todoroki sitting on the steps and pulling thick boots on. Hanta smiles despite himself, something warm settling in his chest at the mere sight of him, and Fuyumi startles as Todoroki puts a hand on her shoulder, interrupting her tirade about pickling eels.

"Would you mind telling Father I'll be late tonight?" Todoroki casts a sly look at Hanta as he speaks, and even with the cooling weather as it transitions to fall, Hanta flushes. He rubs the back of his neck as Todoroki passes his sister, and looks up at the two dragons chasing each other, one red and one a yellow-blue blur. 

"Again, Shouto? He won't like this, you know that." Fuyumi's brow creases and Hanta almost feels guilty, but then he remembers just who Todoroki Enji is and decides that he can pull up his big boy shorts and realize his son isn't little anymore. Todoroki must think he same thing, because he just shrugs as he shuts the door, and raises curled fingers to his mouth to sharply whistle. 

Hanta looks up and almost like clockwork, Veilight dives out of the sky and plummets down, Phane right on her tail. The two dragons natter and roar at each other as they get closer to the ground, wind buffeting Hanta's face as Phane gets a little overzealous in his play and lands a bit close. Hanta yelps, and jumps over a fanned tail with a glare. Phane rumbles, his version of a laugh, and Hanta smacks his flank. Whatever, at least the basket is still intact. Todoroki scratches under Veilight's chin, her eyes fluttering as she nudges closer, and Todoroki looks at Hanta. 

"Well, you have me out. Where are we going?"

Hanta grins, and swings himself up onto Phane's back. He settles in the saddle and watches as Todoroki does the same. Phane tosses his head and shakes, feet stamping the ground in anxiousness. Hanta doesn't even let Todoroki settle properly before he shouts a command, and the Dramillion takes off, powerful wings pushing _up._

"See if you can keep up, prince!"

\---

Hanta slides off Phane, boots hitting the ground with soft thumps. He pets the dragon, scratching over the smallest horn on his snout before detaching the basket from his saddle. Todoroki is already on the ground, whispering to Veilight and the Windwalker is eating that shit up. Hanta gets it; small, sweet nothings in your ear from the most handsome boy on the island, his hands working over-

He coughs, and catches Todoroki's attention with a smile. Hanta's led them up the side of a mountain, on a smaller and secluded part of the island. It isn't a secret; him and Denki routinely come out here to screw around where there's no adults, and Kirishima and Bakugou use the flat tier on the side of the mountain as a battling grounds. The higher part is nicer, surrounded by thick woods with spacious and sporadic clearings, and a stellar view if you make it to the top. Which is where they are now, and Hanta ducks under a tree branch as he leads the other. He threatens to let it smack Todoroki, and the smile he gets in return is worth stumbling over a rock. 

The two dragons fly above their heads; they spook a flock of Terrible Terrors, and Hanta squawks as they cling to him, mewling as Phane bullies the ones that didn't make it to Safety-Hanta. This time, Todoroki laughs, and Hanta shakes the small dragons off with red cheeks. Jeez. 

They walk on a well worn path, flattened by boots and dragon's feet, and Veilight dips between trees and lands behind them. She stretches her head forward, and Hanta reaches up to pet his friends dragon. She's sweet, and truly suits the other boy in all ways. Veilight rumbles, and they come to the clearing Hanta wanted; the one just on the side of the mountain, not quite at the windy top but high enough that they get a few of the ocean and the small forest below. Hanta knows Todoroki sees it when the other boy stops walking, and Hanta turns to look at him. 

He's got something like awe on his face; his heterochromic eyes take in the water, the trees, and he jerks as Hanta touches his hand. Hanta grins, and holds up the basket. "C'mon, let's sit down."

Hanta grabs a thick blanket that's always rolled up on the back of his saddle, and lays it down on a patch of grass close to the edge of the tier. It doesn't drop off, but there's enough of a slant that you wouldn't survive a casual walk down. Phane peeks over the edge and narrows his eyes at Hanta, tail swaying behind him, and Hanta glares back. 

"Don't you fucking dare. I just wanna eat." Phane snorts smoke, and pads away to nose at Veilight, who curls up under a tree to their left. Hanta sits down on the side of the blanket, and puts the basket between them. Todoroki is still looking at the ocean, and sits down in a surprisingly awkward way. Hanta snorts, which earns him a glare, and offers a small wooden bowl of berries as forgiveness. 

Todoroki takes it. "So, is this your way of getting me to talk? I know you heard about it, Sero."

Hanta had. So had the whole town; the fight between Todoroki and his father over the next Chief. Enji didn't hold the title, but Yagi Toshinori was crashing, and the responsibility was sure to be passed on soon. Yagi didn't have a biological son, not one that was confirmed, anyways, and Enji had always wanted that power. However, it was also no secret that he didn't have the favor of a decent part of the town; anyone with eyes and a mind could see the interactions of the Todoroki family, the agoraphobia of Rei, and the sudden disappearance of the eldest Todoroki sibling (he was alive, but Hanta swore to Todoroki he would never tell anyone). Truthfully, the family was a mess. 

Hence the reason why Enji was so put upon Todoroki getting the title; if he couldn't be Chief, then maybe his son could. Todoroki, of course, didn't want the position, and there was a huge fight to go with. It ended with some flame, Enji's Typhoomerang and Veiight affected by their riders attitudes. Nobody was injured, but they lost some grass and straw that didn't need to burn. Todoroki had left the house for hours, and nobody could find him. Even now, Hanta doesn't ask him where he was. Then, the Todoroki came back, and not another word was spoken about it. The town didn't get that memo, and word spread faster than Phane could replicate a shot. 

Hanta takes a drink from a bottle. "Yeah, I did, but that's not why I'm doing this. I know you wouldn't want to talk about it, so let's not. Enjoy your berries in the silence, prince, and don't complain." There's a glint in Hanta's eye that Todoroki must see, and the boy relaxes. The blue-dyed shirt flutters in the breeze, and Todoroki looks away with a small huff. Hanta watches him watch the water, and he pops a few more berries in his mouth. They stain his fingers. 

"Well, I brought more food, so if you're hungry, eat up or else I'll give it to Veil." Todoroki barks out a laugh as Hanta reaches into the basket again, pulling dried meat and fish out. Todoroki take a few pieces. "You think I'm joking? I could just give it _all_ away and you're not even worried!"

"Do it, and I'll run off with Phane. Have fun riding her."

"I swear, you like my dragon more than me."

"He is good company."

"Tell that to my chewed boots. He's a demon."

Todoroki grins, that small dimple making it self known on his cheek and Hanta feels warm. He crosses his legs, and rests his elbows on his knees. The wind blows a little, moving his bangs over his forehead. Small dragons fly across the open sky in front of them, and Hanta watches them go. Something big and blue shoots up from out of the water and immediately goes back down. Goats bleat from somewhere below them, probably stuck on the side of the mountain stretch. It's nice here, and Hanta leans his head in his palms, a small smile stuck on his face. 

"Thank you."

Hanta blinks, and looks over at his partner. Todoroki is basically mirroring his position, if not a tad closer, and is facing him. He's not smiling, but the look in his eye is enough for Hanta to see it. It's small, barely there, and subtle enough that if you didn't know him, didn't spend your waking days with this handsome boy then you would never see it. Hanta does though, he wants to spend his days with Todoroki, and sees the smile for what it is. Gratitude. Appreciation. Happiness.

And if Hanta wants to make his own heart ache a little bit more, he could pretend there was a hint of love in it, too.

Hanta doesn't turn his body, but leans his head on one hand so he's facing Todoroki. "For what?"

Todoroki sighs softly, eyes never leaving Hanta's. It makes him burn, hotter than anything his Dramillion could conjure. "For this. For not asking. For just... being here, Hanta."

"Of course, Shou."

Todoroki's eyes flick over Hanta's face. Over his shoulder, Hanta can see where Phane and Veilight are settled down together, snoring and trading little plumes of smoke every so often. Hanta nearly misses the movement of Todoroki's shoulder, but the fingers touching his cheek bring him back. Hanta nearly gapes as Todoroki cups his cheek, his expression never changing as the rider moves closer, pushing off his free hand. Hanta doesn't move, can't move, not as Todoroki is close enough to feel his heat and fully holds Hanta's face. 

"You always know what to do," Todoroki murmurs, and Hanta clasps his hand around the leather band on Todoroki's wrist, "And I'm happy about that."

"S-Shou..." Hanta manages, desperately looking at him for anything, for something to tell him this is what he thinks it is. Todoroki smiles, and Hanta thinks he's about to pass out. He twists, facing the other more broadly as Todoroki moves closer, crowding him and it's not unwelcome. Hanta leans on his hand for support, clenching the wool blanket. He can see the way Todoroki's berry stained fingers reach for his, and their purple fingers tangle together as Todoroki pulls him that last inch closer. Hanta barely has time to close his eyes. 

Todoroki kisses him with all the experience that neither of them have; his lips slide over Hanta's, soft and even, and Hanta carefully presses back, squeezing his hand. It's static, a slow pressure that lets Hanta smell the leather and saddle oil of him, and the smoke that comes with having a fire spitting dragon. If Hanta really concentrates, he knows that he'll get that sea scent, as Veilight also sprays water. 

They pull back soundlessly, and Hanta can't help the way he breaks into a smile. Todoroki presses their forehead together, and Hanta reaches up to curl unruly red hair around his finger. He twists it, and Todoroki captures his lips in another kiss. They're both grinning like fools, two dragon riders who barely have their lives together just sitting and enjoying the mess. Hanta nips Todoroki's bottom lip, and Todoroki playfully growls at him, not unlike his dragon. Hanta's grin turns toothy, and Todoroki traces his fingers down the side of his jaw. 

"Thank you, again. I don't know what I would do without you, Hanta."

Hanta presses his face into a large palm. He closes his eyes briefly, enjoying it. "You would be bored, that's for sure. I like to think I keep you entertained enough so you don't do stupid things." They chuckle, close enough to share breaths, and Hanta slides the hand in Todoroki's hair down his chest. "But seriously, Shouto. I feel like I should be thanking you. You're incredible, I didn't think you would look at me like that..."

Todoroki narrows his eyes, and pulls Hanta closer so they're more evenly pressed together. Hanta nearly melts in his seat, and Todoroki leans his face down. 

"Well, I'll just have to convince you then."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter! @navyhh4
> 
> yell at me in the comments, lemme know what we think, and stay safe<33


End file.
